jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Horse Shopping
See Horse Trip Anju's Briefing for Character knowledge Anju's Second Mission will be a trip to get Horses and Cattle, if possible, from Cardon. This will be a long trip, something of a travellog across the Galadria Area of the Game world. Down the River to Gala, along the Coast through Xantris, Lightholm and Galsea to Ketris City. Then up the Cardon River through Noyudin to Scarpia. From Scarpa to the ruins of Mellenz and then to range out across the Cardon outback gathering hores and cattle. Then to drive them back the same way, roughly. Why not take the direct route? The Direct Route goes through the Galadrian Forest pan-handle. While not as wild as forest near Lake Hamblor, it's bad enough to put PCs and animals at risk. Not a trip to undertake lightly. This is arranged in a set of Of Episodic Encounters. The trip has many legs each leg takes the PCs one section closer to their goal, the outback of Cardon where they can gather wild and feral horses and cattle. If Anju decides to take a different route - these encounters must be juggled and re-assed. First Leg From St Somolean to Gala. This section goes North along the Gala River, from Kasony County to Gala, the Capital City of Galadria. Anju may elect to travel Via River or highway along the river to Gala. His dad has asked him to take a letter and repaort concerning Zarkal County to Gala, so Henri DeKason can begin arranging the political landscape for the cming battle with Clane Zarkal. Encounter 1: Party Boat/Happy Caravan - A Barge or a Caravan that not only carries goods, but they carry a party. Semi cargo transport and semi-really-small-carnival, these people have let customer service become a product for them in and of itself. The deck crew are thin, healthy young people of both sexes. They are extremely reasonable about the definition of customer service depending on the size of the tip. They sing songs, do some juggling,and some story telling. Part time Bards and part time deck hands. If Barge - is the SS Rakanoke. Is also a floating bar and gambling hall, unless she has too much cargo. The owner is Guy Tissdale. He has no objection to anything consenting adults chose to do with each other. He is a savvy business man and could keep up with Dirac if you put dollar signs in front of the quantum equations. if someone threatens his girls and boys, he gets mean, quick. If caravan, is centered on a family unit of old, similarly hard core, business savvy folks. Their secret is that they used to be pirates and went to ground in galadria trying to evade pursuit. they have been close to cashing out and heading back to galsea on seven different occasions but keep getting ruined by circumstances. They attract misfits because they don't know and don't care enough to discriminate. They see the caravan as a sort of land-based ship, and participants as crew. And they'll get mean quickly if their crew or their bottom line is threatened. If a misfit threatens their bottom line, over the side he goes. Approaching Stonewater, A town between Kason and Gala - If a Caravan, they enounter refugees. If the Barge, they dock to an empty dock that should have people on it. Stonewater has been beset by a hive of "Africanized" honey bees. They are large, aggressive and territorial for bees. The bees attacked Stonewater that morning for reasons known onl;y to them. 3 people and several small farm animals have been killed. Some Horses and cows are damaged and blind. The Captain will ask Anju and his crew to investigate the issue. Encounter 2: Another Caravan or River Barge - although this time more comventionally working for a living. In terms of speed and payload, they generally exceed the party boat or Caravan by about 30% in each measure. But they don't bring their own shore leave with them. If Anju and party have bonded with the group above - they'll stay. In return for the most recent set of transactions, Boat Owner/Caravan driver has been paid in a letter of credit. Count Xampol simply wrote the bank of Gala that several gold pieces belonging to him are now the property of the Transport Owner. It's a common form of Payment, especially for barges or caravans selling in the outlands and returning to Gala. A Rival Transport Owner hired a group of low level rogues to steal the Friendly Transport owner's most recent letter of credit. Without that letter, he does not get paid for his last trip and could well be ruined. the PCs are asked to help track down the rogues and recover the letter of credit. Encounter 3 Category:Kasony Campaign